


It's A Trap!

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Because sometimes there is no other way to get a hardheaded idiot to cooperate, Dads putting up with their adopted children's shenanigans, Family time, Lena's the conspiracy theoriest, M/M, Scheming, Surprise Reunion, family group hug, no friends, old man in a box, parent trap, surprise christmas, ya'll thought sombra was a conspiracy theoriest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Lena and Jesse team up for a classified, dangerous mission.





	It's A Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. I told myself at Halloween, I was NOT-going-to-do-a-Christmas-fic.  
> Yet, here we are, with me posting a Christmas fic. The idea came to me last minute, I wrote it fast, and hopefully ya'll find it fun. 
> 
> If any of you happened to have read "Baby It's Cold Outside," this takes place after, but it's also kind of a stand alone fic. So you could read it as a continuation, that's what I had in mind.

“You’re sure you can handle this?” Jesse asked, rolling the cigarillo to the other side of his mouth.

“Please,” Lena said, hands on her hips. “I was a special agent.”

“You realize there’s a difference between ‘special agent’ and ‘black ops agent,’ right, Cottontail?”

Lena blew a loose lock of hair out of her face. “Yeah, yeah. You Blackwatch guys always like to think you’re so good.” She jammed a thumb to her chest. “Well I’m good too. I already tussled with Talon twice now.”

Jesse opened his mouth.

“And I’m still here,” Lena tacked on before he could speak.

He tipped his hat back. “Reckon so.” Still, he worried about her.

“Honestly, I’m more worried about you.” She poked his chest with a finger.

“Me?” Jesse asked. “I’m the fastest gunslinger in the West. No need to worry about me.”

Lena made a quintessential pouty little sister face. “You can’t shoot him and you know it. That means you're taking a big risk. His aim is pretty much perfect.”

Jesse grinned. “Ain’t perfect enough to put me down. But you’re going up against a hell of a lot more firepower.”

“I’m too quick to get caught.” Lena grinned up at him. “You ready to do this?”

He took the cigarillo from his lips and nodded. “Let’s spring us a trap.”

 

~

 

Jesse checked his old, beaten up pocket watch. Four hours. Plenty of time for his quarry to catch the scent and come prowling. He could really use a smoke, but not while hunting this mark. Any bit of light could tip him off. He checked the time again. Too much longer and they’d be behind schedule. The plan would only work if he got back to the rendezvous point at exactly the time he and Lena had agreed on. And while the girl was late for everything else, she was punctual on a mission.

The hair on the nape of his neck stood on end. He glanced around. The docks were quiet. If he’d been hunting anyone else, Jesse would have brushed off the feeling. But his quarry was stealthy. If his instincts said something was off, it might be the only warning he had. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward, peering around his cover.

An unmistakable red glow of a tactical visor hovered in the dark some fifty yards away like a beacon. If he wanted, Jesse could put a bullet right between the eyes behind the mask. Lucky for the soldier, that wasn’t what Jesse was aiming for tonight.

He prowled closer, keeping himself out of the soldier’s sight. His timing had to be right on this.

The soldier entered the warehouse. Jesse slipped in the side entrance, making his way through the maze of shipping containers. There was a squeal of a metal latch. He grinned. Bait taken. Stealthily, he closed in.

The right shipping container was open. Muffled movement came from inside. Jesse stepped to the open door, quiet as a shadow.

Soldier 76 had the large, old Overwatch supply crate open, rifle held in one hand, the other digging in the box. Jesse drew Peacemaker. Time to put on a show. He cocked the hammer. The soldier froze.

“Funny place for a late night walk, partner.”

76 didn’t move a muscle. “Put your weapon away and things don’t have to get ugly.”

“You’ve got a nice sized bounty on your head.”

“So do you.”

“If you know that, you know who I am.”

The soldier tensed.

Jesse would’ve smiled if he could break character. “You really want to try and draw on me?”

He had to give the old man credit, he didn’t move a muscle, not even a twitch of a finger. Most who found themselves on Peacemaker’s business end started sweating. 76 seemed to be carefully weighing his options.

“You don’t want to go to war with me. It won’t end well for you, kid.”

It’d be a lie if Jesse hadn’t wondered which of them was quicker. “We’ll just have to see about that.”

“Guess so.”

Jesse knew the attack would be fast, but he’d forgotten just how fast a super soldier could be. The soldier lifted his giant rifle, turned, aimed, and fired seemingly all in the same instant.

Jesse’s trigger finger was faster. The bullet hit the rifle, knocking it off it’s mark. The pulse rounds sizzled by his ear. His left hand curled around the flashbang on his hip as the soldier charged forward. Shit.

He threw it. The bang exploded in a blinding flash. Soldier 76 staggered, his visor flaring brightly as it tried to compensate. Jesse lunged before the old man recovered. He tackled the soldier back. He felt the impact of the soldier’s back hitting the lip of crate and shoved.

Soldier 76 tumbled back into the crate. Jesse slammed the lid down and flipped one of the locks. His target kicked and the lid nearly popped off. Jesse flung himself on the unlocked half of the lid and slammed home the second lock.

“McCree!” The supply crate shook.

Jesse grinned. “Get comfortable, partner. You’re going for a ride.” Adrenaline coursed through his system. He pulled the cigarillo case from his back pocket and pulled out a new one.

The crate rocked back and forth as it’s occupant tried to bust out. Jesse lit up as he wheeled the handcart out of its hiding place and slid it under the box.

“Relax, old man. Ain’t no getting out of there.” He hoped anyway. He checked his pocket watch again.

If he hurried, he’d be on time by the skin of his teeth. Wheeling the crate out of the shipping container, Jesse headed for the rendezvous point.

“You’re going to regret this, McCree,” the supply crate growled.

“Maybe so,” Jesse said, more to himself. This was an incredibly undignified way to go about things. But to be fair, regular channels were out of the question, and the bastard was so surly there wasn’t a better option. He checked the time. Just a few minutes more.

He kicked open the door to the rendezvous point and wheeled in the crate, setting it on the far side of the room. Work done, Jesse took the pocket watch out and watched the little hand tick down.

“Three….” He undid one of the locks. “Two…” He placed his hand on the second. “One.” He flipped the latch and jumped back.

The lid burst open. Lena appeared in a burst of blue light. “Wait! I’m not ready!”

“I already let him out!” Jesse shouted.

“Jesse McCree!”

Jesse was sure he just shit a brick. He and Lena whipped around to face the crate as Soldier 76 swung himself over the rim of the box.

“Be right back.” Lena vanished.

“Damn it, girl!” Jesse reached for another flashbang.

The soldier rushed him. In a blur, Jesse found himself slammed against the wall, one massive arm pressed against his throat, the other pinned his cybernetic hand. Shit. He could almost hear the metal crushing under the vice grip.

“Give me one good reason I should let you go,” the soldier snarled, his raspy voice low in that tone that was reserved for ultimate fuck ups.

  
“If ya kill me,” Jesse growled passed the arm cutting into his windpipe, “You’ll ruin the party.”

The pressure on his throat eased ever so slightly.

“Excuse me?”

There was another bang. Soldier looked over his shoulder. Jesse clenched his teeth.

Reaper stood in the middle of the room, waving his guns around like he was trying to get a lock on a target. Damn it! Lena was supposed to disarm him before transporting him!

“We’re here!” Lena sing-sang from her place hanging off Reaper’s back, arms around his neck.

Soldier and Reaper locked gazes. Each froze, waiting for the other to make a move. Lena Blinked between them.

“Happy Christmas!” she shouted, reaching into her pockets and throwing confetti into the air.

Jesse would have paid twice his bounty money to see the look on their faces under the masks.

“What the—” Soldier said as little bits of colored paper landed in his white hair. He let go of Jesse.

“What are you playing at?” Reaper snarled. His hands gripping his guns tight, but his fingers were off the triggers.

“It’s Christmas time,” Lena said, all smiles and sunshine between to grizzled, heavily armed super soldiers. “We know you two wouldn’t do anything yourselves, so Jesse and I did.”

Finally, Reaper and Soldier 76 seemed to notice where they were. Jesse had to hand it to Lena, she could do a lot with just a little money at the last minute. Somehow, she found a small tree and decorated it. Granted, it was decorated with mismatched baubles and a ridiculous amount of tinsel, but it had character.

Jesse had found some old strands of lights and hung them up, but Lena had found a few stockings with woodland creatures in santa hats. She’d even taken the time to glitter-glue their names on them. Lena gave herself the bunny, Jesse got a deer, Jack had a fox, Gabriel’s was a dove. Honestly, Jesse himself would have just got the lights and been done with it. He hated Christmas. But Lena had gone above, beyond, and into space to make it feel like it was Christmas back in the good old days.

She Blinked, then was back, holding a pair of red plastic cups and a bottle of champagne. “Be careful with my good china okay?” she giggled as she poured.

Neither Soldier or Reaper moved a muscle as she shoved the cups at them.

“Put the guns away boys. No champagne if you don’t.”

Soldier and Reaper looked at each other again.

“Truce,” Jesse said, rubbing his throat. “You had one when you were trapped in Antarctica, you can do it again.”

Both men looked at him. Jesse shrugged. “Didn’t think we’d notice?”

“We’re not daft, you know,” Lena added. “And you’re both rubbish at secret identities. The whole point of them is to hide who you are. But you two might as well have neon signs over your heads.”

“How did you know?” Soldier demanded.

Jesse arched and eyebrow and took out a new cigarillo. “How could we not?” He’d known the minute he’d seen Reaper it was Reyes under the mask. But, to be fair, he really had no idea it was Morrison behind the visor. Not until Antarctica and Lena had lost her shit trying to go back. And of course, there was the clue that she straight up told him it was Morrison when he demanded to know why she was trying to fly back into a blizzard.

The look of pure confusion on her face when he told her who Reaper really was had made him not realizing Morrison was 76 a lot less embarrassing.

“You two don’t know what you’re doing,” Reaper said.

“This isn’t a game,” Soldier added.

“We know exactly what we’re doing.” Lena pumped her fist in the air. “We parent trapped you!”

“It’s Christmas,” Jesse added. “And we went through a hell of a lot of trouble to make sure you two could be together in a neutral space. So drop the act and enjoy it while you can.”

Lena waggled the cups of champagne.

Reaper and Soldier looked at each other again. Slowly, the put their weapons aside.

“That’s the spirit!” Lena shoved the cups into their hands. “Oh, forgot!” She whipped out her phone and tapped away. “Music!”

 

_I really can't stay._   
_But baby, it's cold outside._   
_I've got to go away._   
_But baby, it's cold outside._

 

The song filled the quiet. Lena hummed along to it as she set down the champagne and sat in one of the folding chairs by the tree.

“Come on, it’s time to open presents.”

“Presents?” Soldier asked.

Jesse grudgingly walked over when Lena waved for him to come sit by her. “Thought we said no presents.”

“We did, but the tree looked so sad without anything under it I had to just pep it up a little.” She picked up a tiny box and handed it to him. “Surprise!”

She’d gotten him something? “Shucks, Cottontail, you shouldn’t have.”

“Open it! Open it!”

He flipped open the lid. A new gold pocket watch lay on a little bundle of tissue paper.

“I know you really like yours,” Lena said, “so you don’t have to use it or anything. It’s a backup, so in case anything happens to the one you have now, you won’t be without one. They said it’s a replica of the ones they used on the trains Jesse James used to rob. That’s cool, right?”

Jesse slung his arm around her slim shoulders and hugged the hell out of her. There was so much he wanted to say, but didn’t know how to get the words right. No one had ever given him something like this. No one had really ever given him anything. She knew what he liked, and went out of her way to make sure he wasn’t without it. Instead of telling her how much it meant to him, he told her the only thing he could.

“Thanks. I like it.”

She beamed. “Good.” She reached back under the tree and got two more boxes, passing them to Reaper and Soldier. “Happy Christmas!”

Both looked like they’d never seen a present before. They just stared at the wrapped boxes. Lena shook them.

“They don’t explode or anything. Go on.”

Soldier took his first. Slowly, he turned it over. Maybe his visor was scanning it and he already knew what it was, or maybe he was just bewildered that after everything, Lena got him something. He put his cup aside and broke the tape, slowly unfolding the paper, then opening the box. He lifted up a lumpy, white tangle of yarn.

“It’s a scarf,” Lena supplied. “I knitted it myself. Sorta.”

“Are you sure it’s a scarf?” Reaper asked, the sarcastic tone making its way through the distortion filter of the mask.

Soldier elbowed Reaper in the ribs. Jesse couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips. Reyes and Morrison used to do that all the time.

“It’s… nice.” Soldier said.

“I know you won’t really wear it,” Lena said quickly. “At least, Soldier 76 won’t. But in case he gets cold or something, you know, when he’s not Soldier 76. Or it could be a pillow. Or maybe a bandage or something.”

“No,” he said, putting the oblong, uneven scarf around his neck. “Even Soldier 76 gets cold. From time to time.”

She beamed and looked at Reaper.

“If mine’s a scarf don’t expect me to wear it.”

Jesse chewed the end of his cigarrillo and knew this must be how Morrison felt when he elbowed Reyes all those times in meetings.

“Nope, not a scarf.” She shook his box at him again. “Won’t know until you open it.”

He took the box and tore into it. “It’s a scarf,” he said, holding up a bundle of black yarn.

“Nope. An infinity scarf.” Lena stood and plucked the yarn from the clawed hands. “It’s a circle so you just—” She looped it around his head and pulled it down around his neck.

Jesse had to cough to cover the laugh that exploded out of him. Reaper sat stone-still, the lop-sided scarf looped twice around the neck without Lena removing his hood first. So he was just sitting there, with the hood crushed against his head, and the uneven scarf hiding part of his mask.

“See?” Lena said, all smiles. “It stays on no matter what.”

“Great,” Reaper growled.

“I know you don’t like snow, or being cold, so I made you something that would keep you warm and couldn’t get blown away or fall off.”

Reaper reached up and pulled down the scarf so it didn’t cover his mask.

Lena sat and pulled up her legs, sitting cross legged on her chair. “I know Reaper won’t wear it, it’s okay. You can get rid of it after this.”

Reaper turned his face away. “I don’t like being cold,” he said. “Thanks.”

Lena’s singing phone filled in the silence that hung in the air.

“I didn’t get you nothing,” Jesse mumbled.

Lena waved off his comment. “Don’t want anything,” she said. “Well, that’s not true, I wanted this.” She opened her arms to them. “All of us together. Even just for a little while.” She put her hands back in her lap. “So really, you all are giving me the best Christmas present in the world.”

Well, shit. How was he supposed to respond to that? Soldier shifted in his seat. He reached toward his face, hesitating for a moment, then took off the mask.

Damn. Jack Morrison aged like fine wine. Sure, his hairline had receded, but he still had his hair, though it was bone white. Wrinkles gathered at the corners of his eyes and lips, his forehead was creased with worry lines, but he still looked handsome as hell. A huge scar slashed his face, another, smaller one, cut him through the cheekbone and lips. Jesse wondered what the hell had scarred him. But his eyes… the once crystal clear blue were cloudy.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sounding more like himself without the mask’s distortion. “I didn’t want you to know.”

Lena laughed, slapping her knee. “I’ve known it was you for forever, pops!”

Jack actually seemed surprised. His cloudy eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

“You were never good at lying,” Reaper supplied.

“Don’t get cocky,” Jesse said. “I didn’t even have to see ya to know it was you.”

The mask turned, regarding him. Jesse let out a breath of smoke and smiled.

“Didn’t take a genius. Only one mean bastard on this Earth drops his guns instead of reloading.”

Even under the mask and heavy coat, Jesse watched as Reaper bristled. It was good to see that he could still get under his old commander’s skin.

“Sorry about parent trapping you,” Lena said. “But we both just wanted to see you, without all the— ” She did finger pistols. “Didn’t think you’d come if we just asked, since you two hate each other.”

Jack and Reaper looked at one another. Jesse got the familiar feeling that they were having an unspoken conversation. After a moment, Reaper shifted his mask up a few inches, just enough to see his chin and part of his mouth.

“We don’t hate each other.”

Reyes’ voice was different. It wasn’t just the mask like with Jack. That wasn’t all that had changed. The once warm, brown skin was an ashen, sickly gray. What the hell had he been through? Was that Moira’s doing? Or something else? Shit, he wished he could ask.

“You don’t?” Lena perked up, if it was even possible for her to be more perky.

“No,” Reyes was quick to say, not looking at Jack. “We don’t.”

Jesse wanted to tell them he was happy to hear that. That those dark years of them being at each other’s throats cut deeper than Genji’s blade. That seeing the two people that he loved like fathers unable to speak to each other made him want to get up and leave Overwatch. Because if two people who loved each other so much couldn’t make it work, what hope did he have?

“Good to hear,” was all he said.

“So,” Lena drawled. “What’s the plan then?”

“Plan?” Jack asked.

“You know, _the plan_.”

Reyes and Jack just looked at her.

She heaved an impressive sigh. “Come on. You two don’t hate each other. You’re both alive. It all makes sense.”

Jesse stopped smoking and joined in staring at her in confusion.

Lena winked at them. “The two most powerful people on the planet mysteriously having a falling out after decades of being in love? And then supposedly turning against each other and burning down everything they created together? No way. Not buying it. Ever since then I’ve been wondering what I was missing. But now I get it! The faking your deaths, the showing up as masked vigilantes, one of you infiltrating the terror group supposedly responsible for your falling out. I get it. Gabriel worms his way in, gets inside, Jack puts on pressure from the outside. It’s a classic Reyes pincer maneuver!”

“Lena….” Jesse said, still too shocked to put his cigarillo back to his lips.

“Because you can’t just infiltrate a group like Talon,” Lena continued like he hadn’t tried to interrupt her. “There are too many unknown faces. You can’t just pop in and take them down, you have to make sure you get everyone. Every single one or they just come back with a new face. You have to wait and earn trust and lay a trap. And what better person to out maneuver every single Talon bad guy then the smartest man on Earth?”

Reyes’ teeth were clenched so hard Jesse thought he might crack them.

“But you can’t do it alone.” Lena was on a roll now. “On the inside, you’re under so much pressure and scrutiny any little discrepancy could be your last. You need someone on the outside, someone you trust more than even yourself. Someone who could do everything you can’t. Be in the right place at the right time when you can’t be seen. And who better than your ‘war buddy?’”

She made air quotes around the title the mainstream media had dubbed the two commanders. It used to make them laugh back in the day.

“You know Jack, and he knows you. You think like each other, you know each other’s moves and thoughts. Jack couldn’t be fooled that you would turn against him. He’d know what to do without you having to tell him. And, no offence, but Jack is better with people. It’d be a lot easier for him to get what needs to be done with and without the mask.”

Jack’s hands gripped his knees. He said nothing.

“You both are always thinking leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else. But as much power as Overwatch had, as much freedom as Blackwatch wielded, it got in the way when it came to Talon. It wasn’t something you could take down with bullets or handcuffs, because it was an ideal. And ideals have to be corrupted from within.”

Just like Overwatch, Jesse realized.

“And so you two had to pretend to hate each other, so you could fake your deaths convincingly and start working on the real problem. And no one else could know because who knew where Talon was getting their information? So Reaper plays the bitter, jilted ex who was passed over for a promotion and wants to see what he built up torn down, because who would question your jealousy as motivation? I mean, you let Winston beat you twice! Why else would you spare him? Just had to make it look like you wanted to kill him. And Soldier 76 becomes the jaded veteran who feels wronged by the man he loved and wants to know who really brought it all crashing down. Because no one gets away from Jack Morrison. If he’s got his sights on someone, they’re toast. But you’re fine and in love and working together to save the world, just like old times.”

Jesse’s spirit sank. She hadn’t been in Dorado, she hadn’t heard the stories about the Soldier who beat in a man’s skull with a flaming piñata. She hadn’t followed the stories of a black-clad mercenary and seen the shriveled husks of humans that littered his wake.

He saw it now in the fast babble, the refusing to stop and realize that none of Reyes or Jack’s reactions confirmed anything she said. This fantasy of hers was just that; fantasy. A desperate attempt to make sense of the terrible events that unfolded. She was coping. And while Jesse used alcohol, she used this story.

“Kid…” Jack began. “I don’t… It’s just… Lena—”

Reyes reached out and put his hand on Jack’s thigh. He startled, turning to look at the other. They started at each other for a moment.

“We couldn’t tell you,” Reyes finally said, turning toward Lena. “The whole plan hinged on everyone thinking we were dead.”

Lena lit up brighter than their little Christmas tree. “I knew it!”

Jack arched an eyebrow. Jesse shoved the butt of the cigarrillo back into his mouth, puffing on it. Reyes couldn’t be serious. Why was he playing into Lena’s delusions? It wasn’t healthy for her.

Jack hesitantly put his hand over Reyes’. “I sorry we lied to you. It hurt us to do it. Thank you both for what you’ve done for us. We haven’t been able to be together in so many years. We’ve missed you both so much.”

Lena leapt out of her seat and crashed into Jack, nearly toppling them both over. “We missed you too!” She hugged him like she’d never let go.

“We still can’t tell you the plan,” Reyes said. Lena pounced on him. He patted her back awkwardly.

“Don’t care,” Lena said, squeezing him in the biggest bear hug she could muster. “As long as you two are okay, that’s all that matters to me.”

After a few more awkward moments, she let him go. “Sorry, well, you probably want to go now. I know you’ve probably got Talon looking for you.”

Reyes reached out and picked up his cup. “I can disappear for days before they start getting nervous.” He sipped his champagne. “I dare them to say anything to my face.”

Jack shrugged. “I’ve got nowhere to be.”

“Well, honestly, I didn’t expect you to be able to stay so I didn’t get any food ready.” She snapped. “Back in a flash.” She vanished in a blue blur.

Jesse exhaled and took out his cigarillo. “You shouldn’t have lied to her,” he growled. “You know how she is. She’ll get her hopes up. She’ll be waiting for you two to come home, to save the world, and you won’t. That’ll kill her.”

Reyes stood. Jesse did too. Slowly, Reyes drifted over. Jesse wasn’t sure if he should be reaching for a flashbang. There used to be a time when he would have trusted Reyes without question. But that was a long time ago.

“Some people just need something to believe in,” Reyes said. “I think, everyone needs something to believe in, to fight for. You used to have that.”

Jesse eased his left hand away from his hip. “Yeah, well Overwatch turned out to be something I didn’t want to fight for.”

“I know. And you’re lost because you don’t believe in anything anymore.”

Jesse bristled. Well, looked like Reyes could still get under his skin too.

“So believe in me and Jack. Believe that we’re fighting as hard as we can to make things right.”

Jesse wanted to. He wanted it to be like the old days, when he wasn’t scared the whole world was going to exploded because it couldn’t while Reyes and Morrison where protecting it. “You always had a way with words,” Jesse said. “Made things sound like one thing, but you meant another. I ain’t the kid I used to be, Reyes. So you can save your words for someone who believes them.”

Jack stood. He stepped toward them, hand out. Gabe reached out and let Jack grab his hand. He was really blind then.

“You’ve been through a lot, Jesse. More than I’ll ever know.” Jack reached again, hand searching. He found Jesse’s shoulder and grabbed it. “It’s a lot to ask you to believe us. So I won’t. I’ll just ask you to believe that we both care about you, and plan or no, we’re looking out for you and Lena as best we can.”

Damn it. “Stop ,” Jesse said. “You don’t gotta look after me. I’m a grown ass man.”

Jack gave him a shit eating grin. “You’re always going to be seventeen to us, kid.”

“Believe that,” Reyes added, smirk just barely visible. “That we’re forever going to be bailing your ass out of trouble.”

“Fuck off,” Jesse said, laugh bubbling out of him. He put his arms around them both and hugged them. “Assholes.”

Lena gasped and something clattered to the ground. “A group hug without me?”

Before Jesse could pull away, Lena grabbed something out of her pocket and chucked it at him. The snowball smacked him square in the nose.

Reyes and Jack broke into laughter as Jesse backpedaled, rubbing his face.

“What was that for?” he demanded.

“You know how much I love group hugs,” Lena snapped.

Jack beamed. “Then get in here, kid.”

Lena lept into the hug.

Jesse rolled his eyes. Fine. If he had to believe in something, he’d believe in the messed up, broken, loving family unit thing they had going on. He went back and was instantly enveloped into another group hug.

It felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy your chosen winter celebration(s) safe and responsibly, and I wish you merry days and warm nights! :D See all of you in the new year!


End file.
